Chips, especially chips in packages, are subject to mechanical stress effects and life-time drift effects that negatively affect performance. As an example, system voltage references, such as bandgap references, are used in a wide variety of systems. However, mechanical stress effects (such as those caused by packaging in plastic)—as well as life-time drift effects—can affect the accuracy of the reference voltage over time, leading to a degradation in system performance.